L'amour Conquiert Tous Les
by Huntress3419
Summary: Takes place in Book of Spells: a private prequel. "I love you." "I love you too." And somewhere amongst that love, a boy's heart was broken. ELIZA/HARRISON


**A/N I read Book of Spells: a private prequel and I was hooked! Even though I had not read the rest of the Private series, I intend to. I was deeply saddened by the fact that Harrison and Eliza never had their romance. So for those of you looking for a fanfic about the Book of Spells then here it is :) Hope you enjoy it!**

**Song: Rumour Has It – Adele**

_But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for. -Adele_

**Prologue: Boston, September 2nd, 1916**

It's a beautiful day. Eliza breathed in the fresh air and slipped off her shoes, even though Eliza could practically hear her mother's voice in her head reprimanding her for being so unladylike.

Dancing around and swinging her arms, she felt the sunshine on her face.

Eliza smiled. In this weather, she could almost pretend that Harrison-

"Eliza!" Her mother's sharp voice brought her back to reality. Eliza shook her head. She made her choice. How silly to risk her friendship for an engaged boy.

Eliza would be going back to Billings soon. Back to the place of friendship, romance, drama, and... Witchcraft.

Eliza shuddered. She didn't want to think about it. She had lost her best friend to that horrible craft. Eliza wouldn't be tempted by it again.

"Eliza, how do you feel about going back to Billings?" her mother asked tentatively.

Eliza smiled and replied, "Wonderful, Mother. Simply wonderful." She thought about seeing her friends again, Marilyn, Clarissa, others, and maybe even Theresa! Her mind wondered to boy. Beautiful blue eyes, blonde hair she wanted to run her hands through, and tanned skin she remembers so well.

"I was wondering... If you have seen any boys you fancy yet?" her mother asked eagerly, not even bothering to contain her excitement now.

Eliza forced a neutral expression onto her face and shook her head. Her mother tried not to look disappointed. "Well I'm sure you'll find a beau sooner or later," her mother said hopefully.

If only she knows that Eliza did.

And it was a man engaged to her friend.

**Billings School, Easton, Connecticut, September 5****th****, 1916**

"Eliza! Oh Eliza!" Alice shrilled in delight at the sight of her friend. "You're back! I missed you quite so."

Eliza smiled at her friend's contagious energy, but she was quite sad. Last year, Theresa and her along with the maid Helen erased all the rest of the coven's memories of witchcraft. Sometimes Eliza wonder if it was the right choice. Alice was... Well, Alice. So one good thing did come out of it.

Eliza turned around only to come face-to-face with two of her friends, Marilyn DeMeers and Genevieve LeFranc. The two French girls were practically inseparable. "Eliza, we missed you dearly," Marilyn smiled warmly, as the two girls both took turns giving Eliza a hug.

Eliza was happy to see them again, but as she returned the favour, she heard the yells of boys and and their stomping feet as they came closer. Eliza tried not to look for Harrison, silently scolding herself for still wanting him.

A handsome boy came up to her and asked,"Hey, Eliza right?" Eliza tried not to blush at that. She smiled and nodded, not wanting to make a fool of herself. Too late, he probably already thinks she's a mute. "I'm Chance Roiden, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same goes for you, Chance," Eliza replied coyly, trying the tactics Alice did when it came to boys. She can't have Harrison, so why not give Chance a try?

"Hey, man! Get back here and stop flirting with that fine lady," another boy winked at her but gestured for Chance to get back.

Eliza looked away from Chance only to see Harrison staring him down. Chance glared coldly back. "I have to go, but maybe if you want to catch up later-?" Chance asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Eliza winked. Chance laughed, and waved as he jogged back to Harrison and his friends.

"Since when did you become such a charmer?"Alice giggled as she and Eliza walked back. "But leave some boys for me, too." The girls giggled together.

"Eliza! Alice!" Eliza and Alice turned to see Theresa catching her breath and running up to them. "I have to give you the wedding invites," Theresa said smugly, a bit too smug. And just like that, Eliza's happy day dissipated.

Eliza swallowed. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. She forced a smile and thanked Theresa for the invite. Theresa ran off to give out more invites, but not before sending one more smug glance back.

"So I decided on a fall wedding, it's so nice, you know what I mean?" Theresa voice carried over as she was talking to Jane, Viola, and Bia.

Alice shook her head. "Lucky girl. Well I'm gonna get started on my future husband, see you later, Eliza." Eliza couldn't believe it Alice was going to leave her just like that.

Eliza tried to swallow the lump in her throat. As she started towards the building, she hoped she didn't get a snobby roommate this year.

Just as she was about to enter, she heard shouting in the courtyard. She turned around to see Harrison and Chance ready to pounce on each other.

"Don't even think about it, you don't deserve her!" Eliza had never seen Harrison so angry.

"And you are?" Chance was almost equally furious.

Theresa finally managed to break apart the fight, but Harrison still had to be dragged away. Eliza shook her head, feeling pity for Theresa.

"Hey! You're Eliza right?" A girl's voice snapped her back to reality. She had almond-shaped amber eyes, and dark brown hair with highlights where the sun hit there.

Eliza nodded. "I'm Lucinda, but you can call me Cindy for short. I think I'm your new roommate."

Eliza chatted with her, finding she got along quite well with her. Slowly the conversation drifted to boys. "I do hope I find my fiancee here," Cindy's eyes took on a dreamlike state. Eliza giggled at her friend.

It won't be so bad here this year after all.

LINE BREAK

The following weeks involved introducing Cindy to the other girls, playing cards, and meeting Chance. Whenever asked a question about Chance, Eliza wasn't sure how to answer. Were they a couple?

It was a nice sunny day. Eliza was meeting Chance by the old elm tree. It slowly became their place to meet up and talk. This time thought, she didn't find only Chance there waiting for her. It was Harrison and Chance arguing over something.

"It's not up to you who decides who's good for her."

"Unlike you, I'm not going to break her heart."

"I'm going to call it off-" Both boys eyes widened as she stepped into sight.

"What are you discussing?" Eliza asked naively and politely.

"Eliza I-" Harrison took a step towards her only to have Eliza fall into Chance's arms. She missed the smug look Chance sent him. The action took Harrison by surprise.

"I apologize, you were saying Mr. Knox?" Eliza inquired softly.

"It's nothing," Harrison said venomously, and... Was that sadness? "Good day." He all but stormed out of sight.

"Quite rude he's being," Chance nuzzled her neck. Eliza giggled.

"I find him quite nice actually." And maybe the fact she still might still might have feelings for him.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something," Chance said seriously.

"Yes?"

"Are we... Together?" Chance struggled to get the words out.

Eliza quieted. Then she thought, _What's the point of loving someone you can't have? Chance actually likes me, and we can have a future together._

Eliza turned around, planting a kiss on his lips. "Yes."

"Yes?" Chance couldn't stop the grin from taking over his face.

"Yes," Eliza laughed. "You look like you proposed and I agreed."

Chance grinned. "That is a very big possibility, do you not think?"

Neither of them noticed a certain boy who listened to their conversation the entire time in the shadows.

LINE BREAK

"I cannot believe you are going to the dance with CHANCE! And you two are finally together," Cindy tittered in excitement. The girls were getting ready together for the annual dance. Theresa snorted, wearing a thigh-length cobalt blue dress that matched her sapphire necklace and earrings. Eliza tried not to envy.

"I doubt anyone's better than my Harrison. Hurry up girls, we need to get going," Theresa said impatiently.

The girls hurried into their dresses, not wanting to anger Theresa more. Marilyn and Genevieve was wearing beautiful Parisian dresses. Violet was wearing a deep purple frock which complimented her skin. Jane and Bia was wearing matching cream coloured frocks. Clarissa was wearing the same dress she wore last year, but nobody said anything against it. Lavender was wearing a floaty light blue dress, and Alice was wearing a pretty pink frock. Cindy was wearing a gold sequined dress, that had even Theresa staring in envy.

But it was an almost unspoken agreement that Eliza was truly the belle of this ball, sapphires or not. She had a beautiful green dress that matched her exotic features and eyes perfectly. Her hair, in mermaid waves, made her look like a queen.

Eliza hung her head humbly.

"Let's get going girls," Theresa didn't let Eliza bask in the glow of being in the centre of attention any longer.

LINE BREAK

Chance's jaw dropped when he saw her. So did Harrison's and almost all the boys.

"You look beautiful," Chance murmured softly. "I'm the luckiest guy here."

Eliza smiled. "You're not too bad yourself, handsome." He laughed.

The rest of night was full of dancing with other boys, but she can only remember Chance. The rest blurred. After her fifth time dancing with Chance, a voice asked, "May I cut in?"

She looked up to meet Harrison's eyes. Chance grudgingly handed her over.

Their gaze never faltered through the whole dance. They didn't speak, but there was undeniable chemistry between them.

At the end of the dance, Harrison kissed her hand and drifted away, sending her one last look.

Eliza stood there, the back of her hand still tingling. "Ready to go back?" Chance asked. Eliza nodded. She can not let one boy do this to her! She made a promise to try to forget him as soon as possible. Just as they made a turn to leave, they heard a scream.

"WHAT?!" A slap echoed across the room. Everyone gasped. Theresa stood in the middle of the room, tears flowing down her face. Harrison just stood in front of her, red hand mark on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I have to break it off, I feel nothing for you Theresa, and I know you don't either."

Theresa stormed out of the room. Nobody made a move to follow her. A couple boys surrounded Harrison, asking if he's alright.

Eliza made a decision, and went after Theresa.

Outside she was weeping. Eliza sat down next to her.

"He broke it off." It took Eliza a few seconds to figure out what it meant. Harrison wasn't engaged anymore. He was finally free.

**A/N Please review to let me know if I should continue. **


End file.
